


He's Mine

by nickloveshiskitten



Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: Hybrid Louis, Hybrids, Kitten Louis, M/M, Tomlinshaw - Freeform, hybrid!louis, innocent!louis, jealous!nick, kitten!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 10:36:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/925349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickloveshiskitten/pseuds/nickloveshiskitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt:one where nick and louis are out maybe at a party or a bar or something and another guy is like really flirting with louis and trying to get into his pants but maybe louis doesnt really realize it and nick is jealous and protective and all that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's Mine

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: sorry for the wait ): but here it is and I hope you guys like it!! Send me prompts/feedback/anything!! lots of love!! xxx
> 
> also on my tumblr @ nickloveshiskitten.tumblr.com

"Nick it’s your turn to get drinks!" Harry slurred as he finished the last shot with a cringe. Nick sighed and started to move away from his hybrid before a small hand on his arm stopped him.

“Nicky, can I come with you?” Louis asked separating himself from Niall and Zayn who whined at the loss of their friend.

“Sure, love.” Nick pulled the hybrid close to his side as they pushed their way through the crowd several drunken curses thrown the way. “Do you want another soda, Kitten?” Nick asked when they finally reached the bar, lucky enough to find two empty stools. Louis nodded distractedly watching the dance floor and dancing couples with fascination.

“Kitten, I gotta hit the toilets, wait here for me okay?” Nick said after he placed their order with the bartender.

“Okay, Nicky.” Louis said happily, spinning around on his barstool. Nick rolled his eyes fondly at the hybrid before making his way to the bathroom.

“Hi, gorgeous,” an unfamiliar voice purred into his ear, his body pressed against Louis’ back.

“Um, hi,” Louis squeaked, tensing up in the unknown man’s arms.

“What’s a pretty kitty like you doing here alone?” The man purred into Louis’ ear seductively.

“Nothing,” Louis breathed, fear filling him as the man spun his chair around and gazed down at him with lust-filled brown eyes.

“What’s your name, gorgeous? Mine’s Mason.” And the man-Mason, smiled sweetly at the hybrid calming his nerves slightly.

“L-Louis.”

“A pretty name for such a pretty boy,” Mason cooed, cupping Louis’ face in his hand and running his thumb along Louis’ jawline. “Such a pretty boy you are.” 

“Thank you,” Louis giggled, a pink blush painting his cheeks.

“How ‘bout a drink?” Mason ignored Louis’ quiet “no” and leaned over the bar to whisper something to the bartender; then moments later a tall shot glass was placed in front of Louis, the foggy liquid filling it to the brim.

“Drink this for me, babe.” He picked the glass up and pressed it to Louis’ lips causing the kitten-eared boy to gulp nervously before obediently drinking down the liquid, cringing when it burned his throat on the way down.

“Good boy,” Mason praised patting Louis’ cheek lightly. “How do you feel?”

“My head feels weird.” Louis murmured, as warmth started to settle low in his stomach and slowly spread throughout his body.

“That’s normal, babe; wanna dance?”

“Yes!” Louis squealed happily, taking Mason’s offered hand and stumbled alongside him to the middle of the dance floor.

“Come here, babe.” Mason maneuvered them until Louis’ back was pressed against his front. He wrapped his arms around Louis’ middle as he started to grind his crotch into Louis’ arse much to the hybrid’s amusement.

“That feels funny,” Louis laughed as he tried to squirm away, but was immediately pulled back into Mason’s body.

“I thought you wanted to dance, gorgeous?” Mason asked as he tightened his hold on Louis.

“I do,” Louis protested innocently, an unseen pout on his lips.

“Then stay still.”

*~*~*

“Hey, did you see where the hybrid I was with went?” Nick asked the bartender when he crowded bathroom to find that Louis was missing.

“Ya, he left with some blonde bloke after the dude bought him a drink. That bloke ordered him a drink strong enough to knock him out, and don’t tell anyone, but I only made the drink about a tenth as strong as he wanted it.”

“What?! Where did they go?” Nick growled, his blood boiling in fury.

“Dance floor.” Nick immediately took off and started to shove his way through the thick throngs of people.

He froze when he found them, the sight causing his hands to ball into fists and a growl to escape his lips. His innocent, little kitten was looking around with wide, fear-filled eyes pleadingly as the brute of a man behind him grinded violently into him. Nick watched as the man moved his hands down Louis’ body and leaned down to press his lips to Louis’ ear.

“Wanna come to mine?”

And Nick snapped when the words reached him, rushing to his kitten’s side and roughly knocking the man away while pulling Louis behind him. 

“What the fuck is your problem, man?” Mason cursed, righting himself before glaring at Nick menacingly.

“He’s mine,” Nick growled possessively, tugging on Louis’ dog-tags to further prove his point. Nick hated that Louis has to wear them when they went out because those little silver plates read property of Nick Grimshaw and Louis was the farthest thing from a piece of property. But now Nick was grateful to have them so he could shove it into this douche’s face. “Don’t you know what these mean you stupid prick?”

“Nicky,” Louis whined pulling on Nick’s arm pleadingly.

“Well, then your hybrid’s a slut man, ‘cause he never told me he didn’t want it.”

“Cause it sure looked like he was enjoying himself,” Nick snapped sarcastically.

“He was gagging for it, mate.” And that was the final straw, as Nick lunged toward Mason and punched him the face with enough force to send him flying to the ground.

“Don’t fucking talk about him like that.” Nick spat, his vision turning red. He roughly kicked at Mason, curses spilling freely from his lips.

“Nicky!” Louis gasped, trying to pull Nick back and stop the violence.

“We’re leaving.” Nick growled spitting down at the man before pulling Louis into his side and pushing his way through the crowd that had formed around them.

“Nick, what the fuck man?” Harry asked incredulously when they made it to the entrance of the club to find all their friends huddled by the door.

“Styles I was you I would get the fuck outta my way.” Harry held up his hands and backed away, throwing a worried look at Liam.

“Nicky, please stop,” Louis whimpered after allowing Nick to pull him away from the club with a vice-like grip on his wrist. “Please.”

Nick froze and took a shaky breath in an attempt to calm his nerves. He turned around and pulled Louis into his arms before peppering his face and head with kisses.

“I’m so sorry, Kitten. I don’t know what came over me.” Nick lifted Louis’ arm and pressed a gentle kiss to red finger-shaped marks to his wrist. “I guess I get a little jealous.”

“It’s okay, you saved me, Nicky.” Louis murmured burying his face into Nick’s chest as tears started to pool in his eyes.

“I’ll always save you, Kitten.”


End file.
